


Don't Be A Hero

by LegendsofFlarrow (LadyKayl)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst No Happy Ending, Barry Allen Bashing, Barry is a time traveling douche, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Sad, Sad Ending, Slight Barry Bashing, Speed Force, Time Travel, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LegendsofFlarrow
Summary: Barry brings Snart back from the past, again. You have to deal with the fall out of seeing you former love knowing you cant change his future.





	Don't Be A Hero

You stand in the makeshift kitchen at Star Labs pouring yourself a drink; it had been another long day in your redundant search DeVoe. You sigh heavily and roll your neck trying to release the tension, hours spent on the computers taking its toll.

A noise from the door way interrupted your thoughts and you turn to see someone you didn’t expect.

“Leo! Barry call you back already? Cisco will be happy that extrapolator is getting some use” you pick up your glass and walk towards him sipping on the cool liquid.

The man before you frowns and looks you up and down

“I don’t think you’ve even called me that before….”

The words hit you like a ton of bricks, this man before you wasn’t Leo Snart of Earth-X, this was Leonard Snart of Earth 1, your Snart…..your Len….the glass falls from your hands and shatters on the hard floor.

“Lenny?” you whisper your voice cracking, he nods in return; his eyes burning into you.

You gasp for air, your heart breaking at the sight of your former love before you. He was dead, you know he was; you were there the day it happened. Yet here he stood before you.

Barry decided to choose that moment to run into the room

“Snart I said stay put” Barry panted

“Didn’t want to” Snart snapped in return before turning his back and walking back towards the lab.

You glared at Barry; he looked guiltily towards you knowing you were close to storming out of the building.

“I can explain….”

“Then start” your growl, you fist clenched at your side

“Cisco’s found a piece of tech, we think it could help with DeVoe but it’s locked up and we need Snart.” Barry scratches the back of his neck as he tries to justify doing what he swore to never do again, not only traveling through time but bringing Snart back; again.

“How many times are you going to do this Barry?” you whisper, a stray tear falling from your eye. You brush it away harshly.

“Your swore to me Barry Allen that you’d never do this again, that you’d never bring him back here!”

“I know and I’m sorry…..” you cut him off practically screaming

“ARE YOU?! Because I don’t think you are! I don’t think you care about anyone other than yourself and Iris!” you pant heavily, the anger radiating off of you.

“Because you can change time right Barry, you can run back and save your Mom and then run and undo it but I ask you to save him” you point towards the door that Snart exited moments ago “and its no. Cisco begs you to save Dante but you say no. No. No. No. One set of rules for us and another for you! How could you do this to me again?” A sob rattles through your chest and Barry reaches for you

“Y/n…”

“Don’t touch me! You stay away from me!” you storm towards the door, pausing only to add

“You really are heartless Barry Allen”

Barry watches you leave the room feeling hopeless, he raises his hands to his head and sighs “oh no….”

***

You found yourself in the speed lab, away for Snart while you tried to piece yourself back together once again.

You heard the echo of heeled boots make their way into the room and before you even lifted your head you knew it would be Cait. Ever since you left the Waverider and come home the two of you had been closer than ever. She knew better than anyone the pain of losing the man you love.

You fought back the tears as she sat beside you and put her arm around you and pulled you into a hug

“I’m sorry Y/n”

“What I wouldn’t give just to tell him Cait, to tell him what’s going to happen” you croak, fighting back another sob.

She just holds you while you pour out you heart, you don’t know how long you both sit there but a voice clearing behind you pulls you back into reality. You both turn to see Cisco behind you. Poor Cisco, Barry had likely sent him to fetch you both as he’s too scared to do it himself.

“Sorry guys, we’re ready to start” you both nod

“You coming?”

“No, sorry Cait I can’t” She nods understanding and follows Cisco from the room.

You take a breath and wipe the tears from your eyes. Just as you begin to calm yourself you hear the heavy distinctive footsteps of the last man you wanted to see right now. You close your eyes and sigh in exasperation.

“Ok, let’s have it. Shout, scream, throw a punch, I don’t care just get it out” he moves to stand directly in front of you, forcing you to look up at him.

It would have been impossible for him to miss your red, swollen eyes and boy did he notice; but in true Snart style he never made a comment although you could see it in his eyes.

When you made no move to reply or even stand he tried again.

“I’ve clearly or future me has clearly pissed you off, so just let it out and we can get to work” you simply shook your head, not trusting your voice just yet.

“So what? You didn’t get your happy ending so you throw a tantrum and storm home? Huh? That why you came back here?” he raises his arms gesturing to Star Labs. You clenched your jaw at the comment. He thinks you couldn’t handle a break up but little did he know it was so much more.

He was right about one thing though the Legends were your break, you wanted out of Central City for years, to be something more, yet here you were again. But after everything the thought of being on that ship was too painful.

“Will you just talk to me? Do you hate me or future me so much that you won’t speak to me?” You could hear the hurt in his voice that would be undetectable to someone who doesn’t know him. You frown and swallow the lump in your throat.

“I don’t hate you” he kneels before you

“Then what? What’s caused this?” he reaches out and wipes the back of his finger along a tear trail you’d missed. You hold your breath at his touch making him frown.

“I’ve seen you grit your teeth and not make a sound as someone broke your arm, so you didn’t give them the satisfaction. What happened to you Y/n/n? What happened to my Ice Queen?” your lips twitch at your old nickname, you think over his question trying to come up with an appropriate answer.

“She died”

“Tell me what happened, what’s going to happen. Did I…did I hurt you?” he think he raised his hand to you

“No” you answer immediately “No, you’re not your father Len” he nods but he isn’t happy with that answer.

“You didn’t hurt me Lenny, I swear. Never. But you know I can’t tell you what’s going to happen. We can’t mess with history” you smile sadly standing up

“But history can mess with us?” he grabs your wrist to stop you from walking away from him.

“I made a promise” you looked up sadly

“A promise?” you nod “To who” he almost sounded jealous for a second

“To you”

**_***Flashback***_ **

**_“Promise me Y/n” Snart begged as he prepared to destroy the Oculus device, you shook your head in refusal_ **

**_“I can’t, you can’t ask me to promise that Len, you can’t! You promised we’d go home!” you sob_ **

**_“I know, but this is my turn to be the hero now” he tried to look brave but you could see the fear in his eyes._ **

**_“You were always my hero Lenny”_ **

**_“One for the road?” you chuckle despite your situation and lean forward and share a desperate kiss_ **

**_“Promise you won’t try and change things. Promise me Y/n” Your lip trembled but you nodded._ **

**_“I…I promise”_ **

**_***end***_ **

“Ok” was all he said “But I need you in this, you’re the only one here I trust”

You closed your eyes and sighed heavily but nodded and agreed, you don’t think you’ll ever be able to turn down any version of Leonard Snart.

***

Barry and Snart got the tech, and Cisco got right to work. You walked with Len and Barry towards the speed lab where Barry would run Snart back to his time.

You and Snart stop midway to the lab and Barry excuses himself giving you both some privacy.

“So I guess this is goodbye sweetheart, for now anyway” he smirked,

“Yeah I guess it is” at least he’d see you again very soon.

“Listen, Whatever I did, or what I’m going to do….I’m sorry” he looked into your eye earnestly

“You did the right thing, believe it or not” he chuckles smugly

“Doesn’t sound like me” you laugh

“You’d be surprised” you scan his face, trying to engrave him into your brain one last time.

He looks down at you and time seems to stand still and you wish you could stay here forever. You throw caution to the wind and weave your arms around him. You smile against his chest when you feel him engulf you in his arms in return.

“One for the road?” you laugh against his chest but push yourself onto your toes, meet him half way and press your lips to his.

He pulls away and nudges your nose with his before muttering “See ya” he continues down the corridor towards Barry.

“Lenny!” You call desperately as you watch the man you loved walk away,

He turns slowly to look at you, waiting for you to talk. You take a slow breath and try to keep the emotion from your voice but you’re certain you’ll fail either way.

“Don’t be a hero” you plead, knowing no matter what he was going to die and there wasn’t a thing you could do to stop it.

He throws his head back and chuckles at your words

“Come on sweetheart, do I look like a hero to you?” and with a wink he was gone.

A slow tear of grief falls down your cheek as you answer the rhetorical question to a now empty hallway

“Yes”

 


End file.
